


Memories

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Letters I'll Never Send [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: Ich habe alles was ich brauche genau dort, wo ich es haben will.
Ein Brief an P., meinen Cousin.Geschrieben im Jahr 2015, um endlich ein wenig meine Gedanken ordnen zu können.





	

_Lieber P.,_

_ich spiele schon lange mit dem Gedanken, dir einen Brief zu schreiben, aber irgendwie finde ich nie die richtigen Worte, darum fange ich jetzt einfach irgendwie an, und vielleicht schaffe ich es ja trotzdem, dass du es verstehst. Auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, was du verstehen sollst, denn ich selbst weiß es auch nicht so wirklich._

_Aber erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie wir als kleine Kinder mit unseren Familien mal in Schweden waren? Ich erinnere mich kaum noch an die Zeit damals. Und meine noch vorhandenen Erinnerungen sind vermutlich falsch. Die meisten zumindest, aber vermutlich nicht alle. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau._  
_Aber das was ich noch weiß – das, was ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit noch richtig im Gedächtnis habe – ist, dass wir die einzigen Menschen dort waren._  
_Nur … nur unsere Familien und ich und du. Irgendwo im Nichts an einem Feldweg. Wald, ein einzelnes Haus und ein verfallener Schuppen. Überall Mücken, und wir haben gelacht._  
_Ich weiß auch, dass uns damals ein Auto zur Verfügung stand, aber in meinen Erinnerungen taucht es nicht ein einziges Mal auf. Dafür gibt es da ein großes Feld, von dem ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, ob es nur eine Illusion ist, die mein Gehirn mir vorspielt._  
_Ich glaube, dass es in der Nähe auch einen See gab, ganz sicher bin ich mir aber nicht, und ich würde ihn vermutlich auch nicht wiederfinden, wenn ich noch einmal dort hin käme. Wobei ich schon denke, dass ich das Haus erkennen würde. Vielleicht. Vermutlich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es käme mir zumindest bekannt vor. Nehme ich zumindest an._  
_Und ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass ich es mochte. Sehr sogar. Aber mehr ist da nicht. Das ist wenig, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir dort mehrere Wochen waren. Zumindest denke ich, dass es so lange war. Auch wenn ich eigentlich nur noch einen Sonnenuntergang – oder vielleicht war es auch ein ganzer Abend – im Gedächtnis habe, an dem wir auf dem Kiesweg herum gerannt sind. Vielleicht war es kein Kies, vielleicht eher Sand, oder etwas ganz anderes. Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Nicht im geringsten._

_Und vielleicht war es auch nicht nur ein Abend. Vielleicht waren es ganz viele Ereignisse und ich mische sie in meinem Kopf einfach nur zu einem zusammen. Das würde erklären, warum es in der einen Sekunde dämmert, in der nächsten die warme Abendsonne scheint und zu anderen Zeiten das helle Licht des Tages die grünen Blätter der Bäume bestrahlt, wie sie in einer etwas kälteren Brise im Wind tanzen._  
_Ja, vermutlich sind es wirklich mehrere Momente, die ich einfach nur in einen Mixer werfe und der Abend, an dem es jetzt spielt ist einfach nur die präsenteste Erinnerung. Dabei sind es eigentlich nur Bruchstücke einer Erinnerung. Ein bisschen wie in Rückblenden in einem Film, wenn jemand unter Amnesie leidet und nur nach und nach wieder auf ihn einströmt, was eigentlich los war._  
_Aber wenn ich mich konzentriere, dann fällt mir sogar noch ein wenig mehr ein. Mein Schlafzimmer war oben unterm Dach. Vom Fenster in der Küche im Erdgeschoss aus konnte man durch die weißen Spitzenvorhänge auf die Straße sehen. Nun, möglicherweise war es zumindest so. Unser Haus war zweistöckig. Und dann noch der Dachboden. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, aber ich würde auch nicht darauf schwören._

_Weißt du, wer auch immer behauptet, sich an jedes kleinste Detail seiner Kindheit zu erinnern, der lügt. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Oder er ist ein Übermensch. Vielleicht funktioniert etwas in der Richtung mit einem fotografischen Gedächtnis, aber irgendwie bezweifle ich das. Es sind niemals alle Details. Es ist nicht mal alles, egal wie grob. Es ist eigentlich so gut wie nichts._  
_Ich denke, man erinnert sich nur an die größten Geschehnisse, und auch da nur an Kleinigkeiten. An das Schlimmste, was dir je passiert ist zum Beispiel. Oder an das Schönste. Ich habe ein paar dieser Erinnerungen, von denen ich den Ablauf kenne, und von denen ich weiß, was ich gefühlt habe. Von dem ich mich meine zu erinnern, was ich gefühlt habe. Ich meine: Ich weiß es, aber ich erinnere mich nicht – nicht richtig. Weißt du was ich meine?_

_Aber damals, egal wie oft ich daran denke, was ich noch weiß, bleibt gleich. Seit Jahren ist es immer das Selbe. Es verändert sich keine Sekunde. Keinen einzigen Augenblick._  
_Ein Haus, ein Wald, ein Weg, ein Schuppen und ein Feld, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob es echt ist. Ich erinnere mich an die nervigen Mücken und an Gelächter. Ich weiß noch, das es schön war, aber mehr ist da nicht. Mehr wird da vermutlich auch nie wieder sein._  
_Aber das ist egal. Mehr brauche ich auch nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich glücklich und ohne Probleme war. Alles andere ist mir egal. Zumindest jetzt. Jetzt, wo das einzige ohne Probleme das ist, was schon lange in der Vergangenheit liegt. Jetzt, wo alles Sorglose verschwunden ist, und schon lange nicht mehr existiert. Oder zumindest im Moment nicht. Nein, ich bin nicht unglücklich oder so. Ich habe nur manchmal das Gefühl, dass glücklich auch nicht das richtige Wort für meinen Zustand ist. „Früher war alles besser“, richtig? Vielleicht ist es das. Dass ich das Vergangene idealisiere. Klingt irgendwie logisch, wenn ich es so schreibe._  
_Aber es ist okay. Ich habe die Erinnerungen an das alles, selbst wenn sie vielleicht nicht echt sind, das reicht mir. Damit kann ich leben. Ich weiß, dass ich glücklich war und ich kenne noch die Kleinigkeiten, selbst wenn es möglicherweise nicht stimmt. Mehr brauche ich nicht. Es reicht mir. Ich habe alles was ich brauche genau dort, wo ich es haben will. Habe das Lachen und die gute Laune genau in meinem Herzen._  
_Und weißt du, es gibt nichts, das ich mehr vermisse. Wirklich gar nichts. Nur dieses Lachen und die gute Laune, aber umso öfter ich mich zu erinnern glaube, umso unsicherer bin ich mir, ob dieses Lachen überhaupt wirklich da war, oder ob es sich dabei auch nur um eine Illusion handelt. Aber ich wiederhole mich, richtig?_

_Ich habe ein paar mehr solcher Erinnerungen. Ostern, weißt du noch? Alle haben gelacht und es war kalt, und der Sonnenuntergang war da._  
_Und ich saß einfach nur zusammengekauert da, um all meine Wärme möglichst bei mir zu behalten. Und dann warst du da, stupstest mich mit den Worten „Nicht einschlafen“ an und lachtest. Und ich war in diesem Moment wirklich glücklich. Einfach, weil da jemand war, der sich kümmerte._

_Oder die Autofahrt, erinnerst du dich? Du sahst am Steuer und hast dich die ganze Zeit mit meinem Vater auf dem Rücksitz unterhalten. Und ich hab' zugehört. Und abgewartet. Und ich habe einfach nur genossen, euch sprechen zu hören. Auch weil ich einfach überhaupt nichts zum Thema beizutragen hatte._  
_Und dann ganz plötzlich kam von die ein „Und worüber möchtest du reden?“ und es war einfach fantastisch. Einfach weil es passierte. Und auch wenn es nichts großes war – wenn es bei dir nie etwas großes ist – macht es mich jedes Mal so unglaublich glücklich._

_Ich würde es ja als Schwärmerei abtun, aber irgendwie ist es doch so viel mehr. So wie du immer auf mich achtest, immer wieder auf mich eingehst. Wie mir jedes Mal warm wird, obwohl du nicht mal was gemacht hast._  
_Nein, es war nicht Liebe oder so. Glaube ich. Ich bin nicht wirklich der Mensch für Liebe – was auch immer man darunter verstehen möge. Aber wenn ich es jemandem erklären müsste, dann würde es sich für ihn sicherlich ganz genau so anhören._  
_Es ist genau das Gefühl, das in Büchern immer als Liebe beschrieben wird. Aber nicht ganz genau so. Ich kann es eigentlich gar nicht in Worte fassen. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal selbst genau, was es ist._  
_Aber worüber ich mir ziemlich sicher bin ist, dass es irgendwie … stärker ist als Liebe. Nein, nicht „Liebe ist das Stärkste überhaupt“ wie es immer und überall gesagt wird. Der Satz ist Schwachsinn. Es gibt immer irgendetwas Stärkeres. Und wenn es Freundschaft ist, aber das eine lässt sich mit dem anderen vermutlich schwer vergleichen._

_Weißt du, ich würde dich retten, wenn ich eine Wahl treffen müsste. Gut, ich würde vermutlich zögern, wenn es sich bei dem anderen um einen Freund oder ein anderes Familienmitglied handeln würde. Ich wünsche mir auch nicht, diese Wahl jemals treffen zu müssen, wirklich nicht. Und im Nachhinein wäre ich unglaublich traurig und am Boden zerstört, aber ich denke, dass ich es dennoch tun würde. Und wie ich dich kenne würdest du mich dann trösten. Nein, du bist nicht der Typ fürs Trösten, nicht so richtig, nicht absichtlich, aber ich denke du würdest es dennoch irgendwie schaffen. Würdest mich vermutlich sogar zum lachen bringen. Ich weiß es nicht genau und ich hoffe auch niemals in diese Situation zu kommen, aber dennoch denke ich, dass es so wäre. Eigentlich ist es auch egal, denn wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu? Irgendwo bei Null vermutlich. Vermutlich sollte ich nicht weiter darüber nachdenken._

_Weißt du, ich weiß immer noch nicht genau, was ich mit diesem Brief bewirken wollte. Vielleicht wollte ich mir endlich über meine Gefühle klar werden. Nun, es hat zumindest nicht geklappt, ich weiß immer noch nicht mehr als vorher, aber das ist vermutlich nicht so schlimm. Es ist ja nicht so, als müsste man ein Gefühl benennen können, damit es da ist, richtig? Also ist es mir egal. Vorerst. Vielleicht erfahre ich ja irgendwann die Lösung._

_Ich vermisse dich, aber wo auch immer du gerade bist, ich wünsche dir alles gute,_  
_deine H._


End file.
